This invention relates to devices for restraining human beings, and more particularly, to a device used by police officers or correctional officers to extend around the trunk of an individual being restrained.
Devices for restraining people generally have two types of uses, the first is for restraining patients in a hospital, usually on a bed or gurney. The second is restraining devices used by police officers or correctional officers to physically detain suspects or handcuff them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,587 issued to Weiss et al on Oct. 31, 1978 discloses a hold down device for securing a patient on an X-ray or other examination table, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,781 to Klaus issued Mar. 2, 1999 discloses a shoulder harness for use in positioning patients while lying on a table.
With respect to restraining suspects or prisoners, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,605 discloses a capture and restraining device that is meant to tie a suspect""s arms and legs, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,962 discloses the use of a manacle by connecting that manacle to a stationary tubular device. The device also discloses a plastic ratchetable tie that operates to tighten in one direction but not loosen. These types of ties have been molded to form hand cuffs made of polytetrafluoroethylene or generally sold under the TEFLON brand.
Generally, hand cuffs or manacles will prevent a suspect or a person being detained from using their hands, but not their other extremities. If a policeman or correctional officer needs to detain several individuals, there is nothing inherent in the hand cuffs to prevent the individual from moving, especially if the police officer or corrections officer turns their back on that individual. While the Power patent discloses a means of connecting an individual to an external member, it appears that it is only useful for connecting that individual to a tubular member that may or may not be in the general area in which the police officer or correctional officer is located.
The Thompson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,237 discloses an electrically power activated manacle that is mountable, as shown in the patent, on the roof of a police car and acts in an electronic manner similarly to older stocks or pillories used in Colonial times with the suspect""s hands positioned through recesses in the unit, and then metal arms are electrically moved to close over the tops of the recesses and secure the suspect""s wrists therein.
A need has developed for a suspect restraining device that is capable of restraining an individual at a desired location or position while acting independently of but complementary of a pair of hand cuffs or manacles. Additionally, a need has developed for restraining a suspect or individual to a desired position or location that can be utilized both on police or correction vehicles, and also in police stations, correctional facilities or the like.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention generally stated, to provide an improved means for restraining a suspect by restraining movement of the torso of an individual.
Another object of the present invention is a suspect torso restraining device that acts complementary to the use of hand cuffs or manacles.
Another object of the present invention is the use of a torso restraining device that is mountable on mobile police or correction vehicles and is also mountable on the walls of police stations or correction facilities.
The invention resides in a restraining device for use by law enforcement personnel to detain persons. The device comprises an elongate base having first and second opposed ends which is adapted for fixed mounting on an external object. A cover is mountable over the base, including first and second apertures therethrough, with each aperture positioned adjacent one of the first and second opposed ends of the elongate base. An elongate resilient rod-like member having first and second opposed ends is mounted on the frame for selectably releaseably withdrawing the resilient rod-like member through the first aperture on the cover. Selectably releasable securing means are mounted on the base adjacent the second aperture for receiving and retaining the first end of the resilient rod-like member thereon.